


Gillyweed

by Magentarivers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gillyweed, Inappropriate use of school supplies, M/M, Prefects' Bathroom, Trans Male Character, Trans Remus, namely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentarivers/pseuds/Magentarivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius acquires some Gillyweed, and puts it to use on Remus in the Prefect Baths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gillyweed

"What is that?" Remus asked pointing to the slimey plant in Sirius's hand. He knew exactly what it was; but at this point it was his automatic reaction to enquire into anything remotely bizarre Sirius did. Which was everything.

"Gillyweed, my fellow furry friend. Pinched it from the herbology greenhouse." He was inspecting it closely so did not see the look of panic grow on Lupin's face.

"You did what?"

"I know! Isn't it brilli- Oh wait you're not impressed." Sirius's excitement faded upon looking at the young man's face. "No, you can't just go stealing things Sirius. Now that I'm Prefect it's important that-" the dark haired boy held up a hand.

"Boring alert! Remus this is an intervention. That bloody badge has made you the fun Auror."

"It has not. I'm still fun. I'm just also aware of how closely you and James tread the line."  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, leaving the "Of all the things we've done, you think this is treading the line?" to the imagination.

"Well that's a shame," He began, running his hand through his long black hair "Not so much for me of course. But for you? You have missed out big time! I was going to suggest we use it to fill out that little watery fantasy of yours. But I guess... I'll just go put it back."

Ever since Remus's dysphoria has subsided enough to let Sirius go down on him, (following the personal realisation that when you turn into a wolf once a month, two top surgery scars and a vagina aren't really your biggest worries) he'd had one thought he couldn't shake: Sirius Black giving him head underwater. He'd imagined what it must feel like over and over. The outstanding sensation amplified by the warmth of the water. But Sirius could hold his breath for 1 minute max, it wasn't going to happen. Until now.

"Don't try to play me Padfoot!" He squinted his disapproval at his boyfriend. His attempt at hiding his intrigue failed.

"I can see that smile," Sirius said turning to walk away "You know where to find me when it's bath time." 

So suave, how was he so damn suave?

*************

It was approaching lights out when Lupin announced to the dorm he was going to take a bath and that he had absolutely no idea where Sirius Orion Black was, or for that matter James's invisibility cloak. Sirius sniggered under the cape as they left for the 6th floor. "You're a terrible liar Moony." He whispered.

Sirius took off the invisibility cloak once they were inside the Prefect bathrooms and the coast was clear. "So?" Remus flirted "What do we do now?"

"Fill her up." He replied nodding towards the direction of the column of taps. Remus obliged turning various knobs and handles. He came back to stand infront of his boyfriend, tugging on his top. "Am I that irresistible?" He asked pulling the t-shirt over his head with one hand. Remus shot forward to kiss him passionately. The boy's tongues were exploring eachothers mouths, as they pulled off articles of clothing and before they knew it they were both stark naked.

Gingerly, with Gillyweed in hand, Sirius stepped down into the bath, extending one hand up to Remus, who quickly joined him. "Slow down Re we've got plenty of time this stuff lasts an hour."

"An hour?!" He exclaimed. Sirius hushed him, "That's a long time to be like- Can't you just take less?"

"I don't think it works like that. It will be fine. Bottoms up!" He threw back the the plant, grimacing at the foul taste. Sirius held up a hand out of the water for them both to observe the thin layer of skin that was forming between his fingers.

"Merlin's beard! Sirius you've got gills." Remus exclaimed with a smile waving a finger at his neck. Gingerly Sirius touched his neck, "Well would you look at that!"

"And how do you feel?"

"Extraordinary." He slowly sunk under the water and then popped back up again. "I have webbed feet, the books are right! Ha ha this is brilliant!" He swam slightly forward to meet Remus, pushing a gentle wet kiss against his lips. "I thought of something."

"Careful." Remus joked.

Sirius scowled. "Do you reckon we could snog underwater? Like me breathing and you taking my air?"

Remus ran a hand into Sirius's wet slicked back hair, pulled him into another kiss. They both sunk under the water and managed one kiss before Remus was shooting back up coughing and spluttering. It was very quickly decided that Remus should continue getting his oxgyen supply from the air.

The dark haired boy experimented with his new abilities for a while, circling and splashing about Remus who was floating serenly in the centre of the large bath. It was a fact that dogs loved water but this was something else. Remus observed his joy for a sufficient amount of time before clearing his throat.

"Oh yes. To the matter at hand?" Sirius glided smoothly over to the light haired boy, not stopping until he had him pinned against the side. Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius's waist and kissed him. Sirius pushed a hand between them, beginning to rub gentle circles on Remus. "How's that?" He asked kissing his boyfriend's scar spattered neck and shoulders.

Remus gasped slightly "Yep. That's great, just not inside remember?"

"My dear boy, I remember everything." Sirius's voice was dark as he sunk under the level of the water, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Remus's.

The warm water filled between his thighs as his legs were hauled up over Sirius's shoulders. The young man's lips connected with Remus's labia and he almost screamed. Sirius began gently kissing and licking him, but was soon sucking and eating him out like a champ.

It was all a warm bubble of sensation. The feel of Sirius's dark cloud of hair under the water, unbelievably softer than normal. His newly webbed fingers were gripping Remus's hips and thighs. The glass mermaid on the window had turned around in embarrassed, outrage or respect; Remus couldn't have cared less why- just that she had.

He was a sight, hair messily stuck down to his forehead with a concoction of sweat and bath water. His head was tipped back against the tiled floor, cheeks hot and red, hand gripped in his lover's hair. Remus was nearly riding Sirius's face, creating the ebb and flow of water that sloshed against his chest.

He took a look down to see the intertwining of dark olive and pale ivory limbs. Remus pulled Sirius's head back every so slightly and the two locked eyes through the swill of the water. The most wicked of expressions crept across Sirius's face as he went back to work; his mass of hair following a few seconds later.

Remus's face contorted in pleasure as he struggled to watch. His moans could rival Myrtle (who had seemingly taken the night off, luckily for them), he had one hand on Sirius's head and the other gripping the tiles for all his life. Remus was trembling as Sirius relentlessly ate him like he was the last meal he'd ever get. He gripped tighter in Sirius's hair, pushing him just where he needed it and- "Sirius -Siri Ss HHOOOWWWL" His head fell back once more. Even the drag of the water and the grip of Sirius's hands, couldn't stop Remus's bucking his hips sharply upwards as his orgasm peaked. Or should that be first orgasm?

Sirius didn't stop. His mouth continued to work wonders. Flicks and swirls of his tongue combined with the perfect suction of his lips had Remus crying out his second orgasm. Heavier, longer and more intense than the last. His world was a buzz of warmth.

Remus opened his hazy green eyes to see Sirius leaning next to him. "Not so bad having a theif as a boyfriend is it?"

Remus went to speak but only managed some incoherent syllables. Sirius chuckled. "Shh shh. I'll take that as a no."

They tried their very hardest to snuggle, but it proved an incredibly difficult task to achieve under water. They resigned instead (once Sirius regained human feet) to get dressed and go back to the dorm.

*****************

"Nox." Remus whispered to his wand as he held the dorm door open for the cloaked Sirius. "Moony?" Peter croaked, waking up at the sound.

"Yeah, just it's me. Go to sleep."

"Sirius isn't back yet."

Remus did his best to look concerned and looked over to Sirius's bed, with him laying in it pretended to sleep. "Peter he's there look!"

"But-"

James sat bolt upright. "We all know you two were shagging in the bathroom. So can everyone shut up and sleep please?!"

Sirius sniggered. "Oooooh, who pulled your antlers Potter?"

"No heavy PETTING in the pool Padfoot." He punctuated the remark with a yapping bark of a small Yorkshire terrier. Sirius snarled through his teeth. "BOYS!" Remus shouted. "Sirius don't growl and James don't make bad puns."

James grunted something about hating them all and rolled over. Remus leant down to kiss Sirius goodnight, soothing his wet black hair as he did so. He ran a hand down his neck. "You've still got gills." He whispered, biting his lip to suppress a giggle.

"And you have a lovebite the size of the Great Hall. Good job it's not summer."

Remus sighed unable to be angry with him, and climbed into his own bed. The moonlight of the evening cast a beam of light which fell right across Sirius's bed. He watched him fall asleep and smiled to himself as he followed Sirius into slumber.


End file.
